


Angle

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie is Maddie’s  own personal photographer





	Angle

“Thanks babe for being my photographer”Maddie said to her boyfriend 

Howie held her phone in his hands “Hopefully this is a good angle?”

“Oh it’s a great Angle”Maddie winked 

“A beautiful model helped.”Howie said to her 

“So I’m beautiful”Maddie teased him her eyes lightened she sounded happy

“Very”Howie grinned widely 

“Have I mentioned how adorable you are cause you totally are”Maddie gave him a cute little smile

“I can take it a few more times...”Howie replies


End file.
